


Look My Way

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Romance, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Joker wants Akira to see him.
Relationships: Joker/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Look My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: invisible.

If Akira looked his way, he would feel the love. It seeps from every pore, rides upon every breath.

Maybe it wasn't supposed to turn out like this, whatever this is. Whatever he is.

_If Akira had never stepped into the Metaverse, would I exist?_

Joker is a mirror of memories, reaching up to meet Akira's every hope and dream. He can't remember a life before Akira. If he had been real before, it wasn't pleasant.

It was dark. Cold. Lonely. Akira is his light — his eyes for the dark places.

If he saw, he would know.

_Look my way._


End file.
